Matt Grice vs. Leonard Garcia
After the fight, Leonard Garcia was likely cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Grice landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five as Grice got a single to guard. Three fifteen. Grice landed a right and two good lefts. Three minutes. Grice forced Garcia to the cage and passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. "Tie him up, Leonard!" Grice landed a good left. Two fifteen. Grice landed a few good rights. Two minutes. Grice landed two short right elbows. Grice passed to side control and then north-south, he worked for the choke from there, the north-south choke. One thirty-five. Garcia was defending. Grice nearly had the back, Garcia regained half-guard. One fifteen. Grice landed two lefts, two left hammerfists. Garcia regained guard. One minute as Garcia landed two good lefts. Garcia tried an armbar, Grice defended landing a left. Grice landed a right elbow. Thirty-five. Grice landed two good left elbows. Garcia looked pissed. Grice landed three or four rights. Fifteen left. Grice was passing. Garcia had the butterflies. Grice landed three good lefts. The first round ended. 10-9 Grice. The second round began, Garcia came out smiling and they touched gloves. Grice blocked a high kick. Grice worked a single. Garcia stuffed it, blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Grice got a nice double off Garcia's combo. Four minutes. Florian echoed my observation there. Garcia landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom, another. Three thirty. Grice landed a right elbow. Three fifteen with a right hand. Grice passed to half-guard and landed a right. Three minutes left. "Work your position, Matt." Grice landed a left and right. Two thirty-five. Grice landed three good rights. The crowd was getting restless. Two fifteen as Garcia regained guard. Grice passed to half-guard. He worked two rights to the thigh. Two minutes. Garcia landed a good right. A good left. Another. Garcia regained guard eating another left. One thirty-five. A good left elbow. He passed to half-guard again there. Grice landed two rights. Garcia was showing some wear on his forehead now. Grice landed two rights with one fifteen, three or four more. The crowd booed loudly. One minute. Grice landed two left elbows, two more. Two left hands. A left elbow and another. A left hand. Three lefts. The crowd booed. Thirty-five with another left. Two more. Garcia regained guard. Fifteen. Grice landed a left. More faint boos. Louder now. Grice landed two left elbows. The second round ended, 10-9 Grice. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Grice landed a front kick. He blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Garcia was throwing but not landing. Four minutes. Garcia was no longer circling around. Garcia stuffed a single eating a body kick. Three thirty. Three fifteen. "Let's go Leonard," the crowd chanted. Garcia beckoned Grice in. Three minutes. Grice worked a single there. Garcia stuffed it eating a right and a left. Garcia missed a big leg kick. Two thirty-five. Garcia seemed very tired now. Two fifteen. Grice got a beautiful double off the punch again, into guard. Two minutes. Grice landed a left and a big right hand. A big left and a right. One thirty-five. Grice passed beautifully to half-guard. Two short lefts. One fifteen. Garcia regained guard. One minute as Grice landed a left elbow. Another. Garcia stood nicely and the crowd cheered. Garcia missed a high spinning back kick. Thirty-five left. Grice got a single to side control catching the push kick. Fifteen remaining. Garcia regained half-guard. Grice landed two lefts. The third round ended. 10-9 Grice, 30-27 Grice. The judges agreed.